The Shadowed Glory
by Ritorion
Summary: If you like OCs, this is the story for you.  It's about seven OCs and their bitbeast when the Bladebreakers come to town...and elsewhere.  The bitbeasts don't have much to do with the story, but oh well
1. In which the Scorpions are in school

Mai flicked a piece of her curly light blue hair out of her eyes as she studied the computer screen of her laptop. She was just finishing analyzing the groups latest opponent, The Slayers. She minimized the analyzing screen and brought up her E-Mail. Mai began typing again, this time to her team members, Kokoro and Ureshii. Mai was the analyzer of the group, Kokoro was by far the best blader, and Ureshii was the most joyful and was the most fun to be around. Together they make up the beyblading team, The Shadowed Glory. Mai clicked send and minimized her Mailbox. She, again, brought up the analyzing window. Mai heard a creak on the steps and her ears flicked backward to catch the sound better. Recognizing it as her mother, she concentrated on the computer screen again. "How's it going?" Mai's mother asked. "Great! I've almost completely finished." Mai answered with a smile. Mai's e-Mail box dinged indicating she had a new Mail. " Well I'm going to bed, goodnight." Mai's mother said and walked back down stairs. "Goodnight!" Mai called after her mother. Mai brought The Mail up again to answer. She read the e-Mail over:

Mai, update. When's our next battle?

Kokoro

Mai replied:

Hey Kokoro. No problem. Our next scheduled battle is Friday the thirteenth, spooky. Well it kind of makes sense, we are The Shadowed Glory, and we are supposed to have all lot of mysteries surrounding us.

Mai

Mai sent that back to Kokoro, and opened up her other e-Mail. This one read:

Top 'o the morning to ya, Mai! Well more Top 'o the night, but oh well. Great news. Nothing related too much to Beyblade but oh well. We're getting a new teacher at school! Yay! Can you guess who? She's replacing. Well hope you guessed right! Mr. Sek, She's replacing Mr. Sek. Her name's Mrs. Trep. It's great having a mother who's a teacher' cuz you get great info!

Ureshii

Mai read it through she couldn't believe it! Mr. Sek was finally getting replaced! She quickly replied:

Yay! Finally! Took them long enough to get rid of him that's for sure. When is Mrs. Trep coming? I'll relay the news onto Kokoro.

Mai

Mai sent the e-Mail and opened the new one from Kokoro:

Thanks, Beybattle on Friday The Thirteenth.

Kokoro

Mai Then relayed the news:

You'll never believe what news Ureshii just told to me! Can you guess? Hope you did! A new teacher is replacing Mr. Sek. Her name is Mrs. Trep. -

Mai

Mai then sent that one. Finally no more e-Mails. At least for now. She closed out of the e-Mail screen and analyzing screen and shut down. It was late, and anyway tomorrow was school.

Mai got up at her usual time, 5:30, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed her teeth, and walked out and over the bridge to get her bike. She and her family lived out in the country but Mai biked to school every day with Kokoro and Ureshii, they were all neighbors. She met Kokoro and Ureshii out on the road. Kokoro nodded in recognition from her place leaning on her bike. "Top 'o the mornin' to ya." Ureshii said, straddling her bike, her spiky silver-with-light-purple-highlights hair blowing in the summer wind. "When did you say the new teacher was coming?" Mai asked Ureshii. "I never said, but she is coming today." Ureshii replied, pushing off to start the ride to school. Mai followed, "Hope she's good with names." Ureshii added. "Yeah." Mai replied.

The rest of the ride to school was filled with random chatter. Well at least between Mai and Ureshii, Kokoro didn't talk much. As soon as they got to school they dismounted their bikes and locked them to the rack. They always walked into school, and everywhere else, together. They all had the same schedule, and lockers next to each other. Their T.A. teacher had been Mr. Sek, but now they had Mrs. Trep.

They walked into homeroom to see their new teacher had bright orange hair, and bright pink eyes. Mrs. Trep was slim and tall, very tall, very slim. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Trep, and you're..." Mrs. Trep said smiling. "Kokoro." "I'm Ureshii!" "And I'm Mai, spelled with an "i". They replied, Mai and Ureshii smiling Kokoro unemotional. "Nice to meet you." Mrs. Trep said shaking their hands. The girls took their seats as Mrs. Trep walked up to the front of the room. "As you know, I am taking Mr.Sek's place here. I am Mrs. Trep." She said. Most of the class rolled their eyes. They already knew who she was; the news had spread like wild fire.

That day in T.A. they mostly sat around chatting and talking about Beyblade, something different. Mr. Sek had always given them lectures about something or another. This was actually fun for a change.

The first bell rang and the Shadowed Glory headed to study hall. They took their seats, and began listening to the other students talk. Study hall, in this school, was definitely not quiet. Everyone was chattering about beybattles, what they did last night, and who knows what else. The girls usually talked about beyblades, with other teams to find out about up-coming opponents. The Shadowed Glory was one of the most popular teams at school, followed closely by The Beyhunters, then The Broken Dawns. One of the team members from The Broken Dawns came up. "Your Beybattle last week was great! I haven't had time to congratulate you yet. I've been really busy," he said. "Thanks! It's fine, we really don't mind." Ureshii replied.

Their next class was Math, at least they didn't have to worry about names in this class, and the teacher remembered them. The homework was easy just sixteen questions for the day. The girls quickly got theirs done and went about their own business for the rest of the class. "All right, see you in a few months! That is if you decide to come and visit. Class dismissed." Their teacher Ms. Aspen called out. The class took off out the door with the girls following behind a little more slowly. The girls were in no hurry to get to social studies today, not like they ever were. The girls really hoped Mrs. Trep would get their names right. "Good morning, Kokoro." Mrs. Trep said. "No, I'm Ureshii, that's Kokoro." Ureshii replied pointing at Kokoro. "Oh, I'm sorry Ureshii, my fault." Mrs. Trep apologized. "It's ok." Ureshii nodded. The Girls took their seats, three across the center of the room. "Good morning class." Mrs. Trep said looking at the students. The answers came back: "Morning." "'Ello." And a few grunts. "Mali could you please get the door for me?" Mrs. Trep asked. "Uh, I'm Darci, that's Mali." Darci thrust her thumb over her shoulder pointing to a light blue haired girl. "Oh, sorry. I'm just learning your names. One of you please get it." Mrs. Trep said looking between the girls. Darci got up, closed the door and walked back to her seat.

The rest of the class went well, although only about three out of the whole class of fourteen got the correct names from Mrs. Trep. The girls walked out of class dazed and miraculously replying to their own names and not someone else's. "Good thing it's going to be summer vacation." Ureshii muttered to Kokoro and Mai. Mai rolled her eyes and Kokoro grunted. The girls put their stuff away and walked to lunch.


	2. In which they meet people

The girls chatted with their other friends during lunch and Ureshii nearly whacked Mai in the head with a chopstick full of noodles while Ureshii was trying to describe her night when her cousin was chasing her with a camera. Mai smiled at the memory of Ureshii running in front of her house at least fifty times with her little cousin chasing her. "Eeeaaahhh." Mai cried as she ducked out of the way of the noodles. Instead it hit their friend, Serri, in the head. "Hey watch it!" Serri cried as she picked noodles out of her hair. "At least it didn't have sauce on it." Ureshii said apologetically. "It's fine." Serri replied smiling. Although Serri was not one of The Shadowed Glory, she was one of their closest friends. As lunch finished the girls went out side for the rest of the period. They sat on the grass sharing news with other Beybladers. In the school almost everyone had a team, even Serri. Serri was in The Gray Wolves. There was also The Silent Flyers, The Winter Blitz, and allot of others. The whistle blew and the girls ran inside and slowed to a walk. As soon as they were at their lockers they grabbed their stuff and walked off to reading, this was the only class they weren't together in. Mai was in Mrs. Trep's class, Kokoro was in Mr. Tian's class and Ureshii was in Ms. Aspen's class. 

Reading went well, even though Mai didn't like the book they were reading. Kokoro 's class was good, so was the book, Ureshii loved the book she was reading in class so her class was great. As the girls regrouped after reading, Mai was muttering about how many times in one class that Mrs. Trep had mixed up her name with some one else's, Kokoro was musing about why the new teacher had come the last day of school, and Ureshii was talking about how good the book they were reading was. 

"Yay!! It's summer vacation!!" Mai cried enthusiastically as she walked down the hall to her locker after ninth period. "Yeah! And we get to go to your house for **two **weeks in a row!"Ureshii said just as enthusiastically as Mai. Ureshii and Kokoro 's parents were on business trips for the two weeks. "And of course lots of Beyblading." Kokoro grunted. "Of course!" Mai and Ureshii cried. The Shadowed Glory grabbed their backpacks, put their stuff into them and ran out to get their bikes. They unlatched their bikes and pedaled away. 

As soon as they were out of view of the school, their bitbeasts came out. Arashi was Mai's, Hoshi was Kokoro 's, and Omoi was Ureshii's. Arashi flew above Mai since she was the only bit beast out of theirs that could fly. Hoshi and Omoi ran besides Kokoro and Ureshii. "This is going to be great!" Ureshii called enthusiastically. "Yeah!" Mai called just as enthusiastically. "Let's hope something interesting happens." Mai added. "Yeah!" Ureshii cried. The rest of the ride the girls were just talking about what they were going to do for two weeks. 

When they reached Mai's house the girls put their bikes in the garage and walked across the bridge to the house. As they came in Mai's mother, Mrs. Gana came and greeted them. "Here. I got some things for your Beyblades." Mrs. Gana said. "Oh. Cool! What is it?" The group asked. "Here." Mrs. Gana said handing them new launchers. "Aww Sweet!" Mai cried. "Nice." Kokoro commented looking it over. "Yeeeaaahhh!!" Ureshii cried hugging Mrs. Gana. "Your welcome." Mrs. Gana replied looking happy. The bitbeasts came over and peered over the girl's shoulders. The launches were black with cat claws around the edge and each had the girl's special symbol on them in the middle. Mai had a lightning bolt, Kokoro had a star, and Ureshii had a heart. "Let's try 'em out!" Ureshii cried. "All right!" Mai cried. The girls walked out side and down the ladder to the ground. The girls attached they're blades to the launches and called "3...2...1...Let It Rip!" The blades exploded off the launches and hit the ground and they began spinning in perfect unison executing their moves perfectly. "Arashi!" Mai called. "Hoshi!" Kokoro cried. "Omoi!" Ureshii shouted. The bitbeasts came out and they didn't look any thing like the gentle large cats that had been besides the girls a few minutes before. The Bitbeasts were now strong and powerful, not to be gotten mad. Arashi spread her wings and flew gracefully though the air. Hoshi ran along the ground with fire springing from her paws. Omoi jumped from tree to tree, spreading flowers from her paws. "All right! That went great!" Mai cried. "Thanks." Kokoro muttered. The girls caught their blades then went back inside and began talking to Mrs. Gana. Just then a knock on the door interrupted the conversation. "Hmm? Who could that be?" Mrs. Gana asked the girls. "Feh." Kokoro replied and walked over to the door. Kokoro was surprised to see her mother there and holding a large brown paper bag. "Mother...what are you doing here?" Kokoro asked skeptically. "Oh! Hi Kokoro! I'm just dropping off these things for you, Mai and Ureshii." Mrs. Reku said happily and then left the bag, and a bewildered looking Kokoro, at the front door. "What was your mother doing here?" Mai asked. "Hn." Kokoro replied. "Um...What is it?" Ureshii asked. Kokoro shrugged. Ureshii took the package and began to unwrap it. "It's...clothes." Ureshii said. "It must be our Beyblading outfits!" Mai cried enthusiastically. "You're right!" Ureshii said, her eyes lighting up. "Look! They're so cool!" Ureshii added. Kokoro picked up her clothes. They were some black pants that were baggy at the bottom and short black top. Ureshii had a shortish red dress that had spike like points of fabric on the bottom. Mai had a long brown coat, jeans, and regular length shirt. "Wow these are amazing!" Mai said in delight. 

The girls sat on the couch watching the T.V after a day of training. The weather was on at the moment and the girls were listening intently hoping the weather would be good for the rest of summer vacation so they could battle outside instead of in. The weather was looking dismal, rain all week. "Oh drat. Doesn't look like we'll be practicing out side this week." Ureshii said, just a dismal as the weather report. "Yeah, no practice out side." Mai agreed. Mai looked out of her living room window on to the ground fifteen feet below. Mai had a house on concrete stilts because it was on an island in the middle of a small but deep lake. The garage was on the other side of the bridge leading from the house across the lake to the shore on the other side. The garage side of the lake was considerably higher than that of the house, so that's why they had stilts. "I hope the lake doesn't flood." Mai said worriedly. "That would be bad." Mrs. Gana replied to her daughter. The girls went to bed soon after and had a good nights sleep. 

In the morning Kokoro woke up at her regular time, 5:00, and began stretching quietly. Mai woke up at six and Ureshii woke up at 7:30. The girls walked into the kitchen, well at least Mai and Kokoro walked, Ureshii stumbled. "Good morning." Said a bleary looking Mrs. Gana who was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee at the kitchen table as the girls came in. "Looks like we might be in for a flood." Ureshii mused as she looked out the kitchen window. "Yeah. Hope it doesn't get to deep." Mai said worriedly. "Ah, we still have the boat." Mrs. Gana said. "OH yeah! The boat!" Mai remembered. The family had a boat so when it flooded they could still get out of their house. "Brrrriiinnnnggg! Brrrriiinnnnggg!" the telephone rang. Mrs. Gana reached for the phone. "Hello?" She asked. She waited. "Okay, I'll get her." Mrs. Gana replied to the other end. "Ureshii! It's for you!" Mrs. Gana called to Ureshii. Ureshii took the phone from Mai's mother and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked. "Oh, hi Dizu." She replied after a pause. She was talking to her older cousin, Dizu. Pause. "Who?" Ureshii asked. "SO? We see all lot of teams around here." Ureshii said doubtingly. Pause. "My god! Who?" Ureshii nearly screamed. Mai looked completely surprised but didn't say anything. Kokoro looked like she couldn't care less. "That's amazing! When!?" Ureshii cried. Pause. "All right! We'll be there!" Ureshii nearly screamed again. Ureshii then put the phone back and crowed to Mai and Kokoro excitedly, "We're heading to town!!" Mai, Kokoro and Mrs. Gana looked at Ureshii like she was suggesting that they walk on their heads. "The hell?" Kokoro asked flatly. "Guess!" Ureshii cried looking like she was biting her tong to keep quiet. "Uh. It's something exciting I can tell." Mai observed. "Beybladers." Kokoro added flatly to Mai's statement. "Yep, but keep guessing." Ureshii said sneakily. "Some team that is famous." Mai asked. "Yeeeaaahhh, but who?" Ureshii said, obviously having fun. "Could you please just tell us so we can get to town?" Mai asked and pleaded at the same time. "Oh all right." Ureshii said, smiling. "Well, the Bladebreakers are in town!!" Ureshii cried. "They are inviting anyone who wants to battle the World Champions to a battle!" Ureshii said almost bursting. "My god is right! That's amazing!" Mai said. "Are we going?" Kokoro asked. "Of course!" Mai and Ureshii cried in unison. Kokoro sighed.

Mrs. Gana, Mai, Kokoro and Ureshii climbed down the ladder to the ground. It hadn't flood yet but the river had risen over night. It was raining only lightly now as the girls and Mai's mother crossed the bridge. The girls got in the car and Mrs. Gana got into the driver seat. Mai and Ureshii were so excited they were just randomly talking about things. Kokoro was staring out the window. The car suddenly got quiet. The girls were looking at their blades. They looked up at each other. "Regular plan?" Mai asked. Kokoro and Ureshii nodded. The regular plan was that Ureshii would Beyblade first, and then Mai and Kokoro would finish. 

As soon as The Shadowed Glory got to the park they found the waiting area and found a spot that was towards the back and not right in the crowd. They set their bags down and Mai took out her computer to find out as much information as possible on such short notice. Kokoro gave a quick shine to her wrist guards, which kept her 'Black' side, Koki-Ru, subdued inside her. Ureshii put her I pod ear buds in and began listening to music. "It's going to be a tough battle." Mai said staring at the screen of her laptop. "Oh?" Kokoro asked not even paying attention to much as she was stretching and Ureshii wasn't paying attention at all as she was quietly singing along with her music. After Kokoro was finished stretching she got up and leaned against the wall and stared off into space the way she all ways did before a battle, Mai was franticly searching her computer and Ureshii wasn't paying attention to anything except her thoughts and her music. "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!" Mai screeched at them. Kokoro didn't pay any attention to that and Ureshii didn't even notice. "I don't know why I even bother trying to talk to them before a battle. Kokoro doesn't talk to anyone unless she feels like it, not that that's unusual, and Ureshii is to absorbed in her music to even hear me." Mai muttered to herself, shaking her head. Mrs. Gana had signed them in and now came back to where they were sitting. "You're thirteenth out of, so far, fifty eight." She said to the group sitting in front of her. Now that, every one listened to. Kokoro stopped staring, Ureshii stopped singing and Mai stopped franticly searching her computer. "Why is it all ways thirteen." Ureshii muttered. "Hey it's better than fifty eight." Mai answered.

As number twelve went out to battle the Bladebreakers, The Shadowed Glory stopped what they were doing and got up. They faced each other in a circle and put their closed fisted in the middle. "M. G. Storm!" Mai cried. "K. R. Star." Kokoro said. "And U. K. Heart!" Ureshii called happily. "Together we make up The Shadowed Glory!" They cried in unison. 'We probably look like some weird cult,' Kokoro thought, leaning on the wall again. As they waited for number twelve to come back, and to have the fifteen-minute break between battles, Mai went up to see how many entrants there were. Mai came racing back, "There's like one hundred and fifty entrant groups! And three days!" She called as soon as she got with in hearing range. "Wow." Ureshii said simply. Kokoro grunted in agreement.

-x-

Any way, I finally got an update on this story. Yay! I'll update some more later today as well.


	3. In which Kokoro cooks

-x-

Yay! I'm back!! (again) I'm finally uploading more.

-x-

The fifteen-minute break was over and The Shadowed Glory walked out to the Beystaidium. The hometown crowd was cheering as they came out. "First up from The World Champions is Max! And from our own home team, The Shadowed Glory, Ureshii!" The announcer cried. Max walked up toward the battle dish waving and absorbing all the praise, as did Ureshii. Ureshii stood before the dish and thought, "This might get interesting." "Three...Two...One...Let It RIP!!" The announcer cried. Ureshii and Max launched their Beyblades and the battle was on. The match was relatively even in the beginning but soon Max gained the upper hand. Max called out Draciel and Ureshii brought Omoi out. "Draciel! Final attack!" Max called to his bit beast. "I don't think so! Omoi Poison Flower Fang!" Ureshii cried. Mai looked on worriedly wondering if they could win against a world champion. Kokoro was wondering whom she would be up against. With that attack, Ureshii knocked Max's beyblade out of the arena. "Don't underestimate me!" Ureshii cried, sticking her tongue out good-naturedly. Max stared at his beyblade on the ground. Ureshii's blade spun around and jumped into her hand. "Nice battle." Ureshii said nodding her head. She walked away back towards her teams waiting area. Max stared after her blankly. "Good luck Mai." Ureshii said. Mai nodded in hearing that. It turned out that Mai was up against Tyson. "You're going down!" Tyson called out from the other side of the dish. "Feh. I don't think so." Mai answered. "Whoa. She's not taking this lightly." Tyson thought. "Three...two...one...Let It Rip!!" The announcer called. The battle was quick and to the point. Mai quickly defeated Tyson after calling out Arashi. 'They're underestimating us…damn it.' Kokoro thought. Arashi had used Tsunami Wing and blasted Dragoon out. Tyson was also staring blankly at Mai as she walked back to her team. "Nice work." Kokoro commented. Mai nodded again. Kokoro walked silently up to the Beydish. Her opponent was Kai. "Hm. So I'm battling the great Kai Hiwatari. This should be eventful." Kokoro thought. "Three...Two-" The announcer started. "You know, we can say that ourselves." Kokoro cut in glaring up at the announcer. "Uh...Uh... sure." The announcer said and left it at that. "Three...Two...One...Let It rip!!" Kokoro and Kai cried. 

The battle was dragging out but still neither bitbeast had shown itself. "Why aren't their bitbeasts out yet? They should've been out along time ago." Ureshii said worriedly. Mai nodded absentmindedly as she was looking at her laptop. Ureshii sighed and looked at the battle again. "C'mon Dranzer!" Kai called out his bitbeast. "Let's go Hoshi!" Kokoro cried to her bitbeast. "Dranzer Final attack!" Kai called. Dranzer blasted Hoshi out of the Beystaidium with that attack before Hoshi could even dodge. "I should've known he would've done that." Kokoro thought. Kokoro stared at her Beyblade on the ground. She picked it up and walked back to the other Shadowed Glory. Just then, Mrs. Gana came rushing around the corner. "Did you beat them?!" She asked. Mai nodded. "Ureshii and I beat them but Kokoro lost." Mai said. "Well on the sign up sheet, I was just looking at it again, it said who ever beat the Bladebreakers two out of three will have them stay at their house (no point spending money on hotels, no doubt) for as long as the Bladebreakers are in town!" Mrs. Gana said excitedly. "R-really?" Kokoro asked. Mrs. Gana nodded to Kokoro 's question. "This is bad. I'll embarrass my self in more than one way." Kokoro thought to her self, mentally banging her head on a wall. "That's so cool!" Ureshii cried. "I hope we're the only ones who beat them." Mai cried. Kokoro snorted and stalked off. "Kokoro! Where are you going?" Ureshii called after her. Kokoro just kept on walking, not even looking back. "What's up with her?" Ureshii asked. "Ureshii, she just lost to one of the best bladers in the world. Give her some space." Mai said quietly putting her hand on Ureshii's shoulder. Ureshii nodded in return and watched Kokoro walk off. 

Kokoro walked back to the archery practice area behind the Beyblade arena. She grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows and walked to a target to practice. She set an arrow into the bow and let it fly. It landed in the outer ring. Kokoro shook her head. "Why am I so bad today?" She asked herself. She released another arrow and it hit the second to out side ring. "Better. I guess." She muttered. She released another arrow. This one hit the middle. Kokoro nodded to the arrows and went to retrieve them. Just then she got an idea. She put her arrows back in her quiver and put the quiver down. She fished her Beyblade out of her pocket and attached it to her launcher. "Harrr Yaaaa!" Kokoro cried as she released her Beyblade at the target. Hoshi blasted through the middle. Kokoro 's beyblade came spinning back and landed in her hand. Hoshi came out of the Beyblade. "I don't know what target practice will do to help." Hoshi said in her soft voice. "Feh, its practice isn't it?" Kokoro replied. "Why don't we practice tonight when we get back to Mai's?" Hoshi asked. "We will. But we're still practicing here too." Kokoro said replacing her Beyblade in the launcher. Hoshi shook her head and went back into the Beyblade. Although she and her bitbeast could communicate in their heads, as all bladers could with their bitbeasts, it was easier just to talk out loud. 

It was already dark when Kokoro and Hoshi finished practicing. Hoshi was walking beside Kokoro back to the camp area of Beybladers. Ureshii had come about an hour before and told them that they were staying the night today and tomorrow. "Remind me again why we are staying?" Hoshi asked Kokoro. "I don't know and I don't care." Kokoro replied, then thought 'Remind me to strangle some inanimate object while I'm not caring,' Hoshi went back into her Beyblade before they were in the camp yard. Mrs. Gana had brought the camper from Mai's house and that's where they were staying. Kokoro 's cat ears twitched. She could hear that the Bladebreakers were in the camper along with Mrs. Gana, Ureshii and Mai. "Joy." Kokoro thought sarcastically. Clouds had gathered in the sky and it started to rain a few moments later. Kokoro shook her head and walked to the camper. She threw open the door, "Hi Kokoro, we--" Mai started. Kokoro stalked pass the open mouthed Bladebreakers, the stuttering Mai, and wide eyed Mrs. Gana and Ureshii. Kokoro shut the door to her room and lay down on the bed. "Wondered when you'd get back." Mai finished her sentence. "Is she all ways like that?" Tyson asked. "Uh...sometimes." Ureshii muttered. Mrs. Gana sighed, "I guess I'll get dinner started." "Can the Bladebreakers stay?" Ureshii asked suddenly chipper. "It's fine with me, asked them." Mrs. Gana said waving her hand and walking into the kitchen(A/N: Lenient much). "Would you like to stay?" Ureshii asked the Bladebreakers. "Sure! We'd be happy to." Max answered. "Yay!" Ureshii called. "Mom! The Bladebreakers are staying!" Mai called to her mother. "What did you just say?" Kokoro asked hissing and stalking out. "The Bladebreakers are staying for dinner!!" Ureshii said not noticing Kokoro 's glare. "Why?" Kokoro asked flatly still glaring. "We asked them too, and they agreed!" Mai answered. Kokoro rolled her eyes and stalked in to the kitchen. "Are you eating in your room?" Mrs. Gana asked Kokoro. "No, not tonight. I'll eat with the rest of the team." Kokoro answered. "Oh that's good. What are you doing in the kitchen then." Mrs. Gana responded. "Can I help with dinner?" Kokoro asked suddenly. On the rare occasion that Kokoro did help, Mrs. Gana all ways accepted with great enthusiasm. Kokoro 's food was great! "Of Course!" Mrs. Gana cried. "What did Kokoro just say?!" Ureshii asked excitedly. "She's helping cook!" Mrs. Gana said her eyes glowing. "Yay! Your food's the best Kokoro!" Mai cried. Kokoro sighed. "What're we making?" She asked Mrs. Gana. "Well, I was Okonomiyaki and soda." Mrs. Gana responded. "One of us has to get it from the store." Mrs. Gana said, laughing. "I'll get it." Kokoro muttered. "Ok thanks! Are you getting it now?" Mrs. Gana asked and cried happily. "Yeah sure." Kokoro replied. Kokoro walked through the living room. "Kokoro where 'ya going?" Mai asked. "Store." Kokoro replied. "In this weather? Where's your umbrella?" Tyson asked. Kokoro ignored that and jammed a hat on. Kokoro walked out the door. As soon as she was far enough away from the camp she let Hoshi out of her Beyblade. "Gaah. Finally I can come out and enjoy the rain." Hoshi muttered. Even though Hoshi was a Fire type Bitbeast, she loved the rain. "C'mon, We've got to go to the store." Kokoro muttered. Kokoro leapt onto Hoshi's back and Hoshi leapt into the air. Hoshi ran on the air as if it were land. A little bit before the store Hoshi landed and Kokoro hopped off. Hoshi muttered and went back into Kokoro 's Beyblade. Kokoro walked into the store. At least she had remembered money. Kokoro got Sprite and paid for it. "They better like it." Kokoro muttered to herself as she walked out of the store. As soon as she couldn't see the front of the store any more she let Hoshi out and leapt on.


	4. In which the Bladebreakers Stay

-x-

Third Chapter!! Yay! Anyway, Read and Review please!

-x-

When Kokoro got back into the house the rain was coming down even harder. "Well the weather reports coming alive." Kokoro heard Mai say to the group in the living room. Kokoro dropped the soda on the table in the kitchen, tossed her hat into her room on her bed, and walked into the living room. Kokoro perched her self on the arm of the sofa, next to Mai. Kokoro stared out the window at the rain. She wished she could go back outside. She stretched out on the arm of the sofa and grabbed her I pod and book. While she was sitting here she might as well read. Nothing else to do until Mrs. Gana needed her help in the kitchen. 

A little while later Ureshii came skipping in. "Dinner's ready!!" She cried happily. Kokoro took her regular seat at one end of the table. Mai and Ureshii took her right and left. Tyson sat beside Mai, Rei next to Ureshii, Max next to Tyson, Kenny next to Rei and Kai at the other end. Mrs. Gana was eating at the counter. "How are we all fitting around this table?" Ureshii hissed to Mai across the table. "Heh, the table extends." Mai answered. The group began to eat, Tyson stuffing his face, of course. Tyson was reaching over to grab Kokoro 's plate (she hadn't touch it yet). Kokoro glared and said, "Don't touch my food." Tyson stared at her; no one had said that before. Kokoro continued to glare at him. Max and Kenny were laughing slightly and Rei was smiling. Kai, as unemotional as ever. Kokoro ate in silence listening to everyone and plotting to defeat Kai. Kokoro finished eating first and put her plate in the sink. She resumed her perch on the sofa, put her I pod ear buds in her ears and continued to read. Mai was talking about what it was like to Beyblade in such a small town and how much it meant to the teams in the area that the Bladebreakers had come. Ureshii was adding to Mai's talk and smiling allot. Kokoro tried to concentrate on her book but she couldn't. All she could think about was how she had lost to Kai. Kokoro shook her head and set her book down. She walked to her room still listening to her I pod. "Kokoro," Mrs. Gana called. "Huh?" Kokoro asked stopping and turning around, pausing her music. "The Bladebreakers are staying the night for today and tomorrow. They're using your rooms." Mrs. Gana said calmly. "WHAT!!" Kokoro screeched. "They're staying the night." Mai said flatly yanking her thumb over her shoulder at the Bladebreakers. Kokoro glared and stalked back to the living room. Kokoro flipped her laptop open and began typing furiously. She glared at the screen and deleted part of what ever she was typing. "What's she doing?" Kenny asked. "She's writing." Ureshii said. "What ya writing?" Tyson asked walking over. "Bad--" Mai started. "Why should you care?!" Kokoro screeched. "Yaaaa!" Tyson screamed as he fell down from the surprise. "--Idea." Mai finished, shaking her head and sweat dropping. Kokoro jumped up, grabbed her laptop, and stalked out the door. It wasn't raining now and it was quite pleasant out, the sun was just setting. Kokoro sighed and continued typing as She sat down on the ground by the steps to the camper. "Can I come out?" Hoshi hissed from inside the Beyblade. Kokoro looked up and down the row. Lots of people were out. "No sorry. Too many people." Kokoro hissed back. Kokoro ears were alert but the rest of her senses were on her story. Just then another voice pushed it's way into her mind, "Keh, keh, I'd be wary with your writing." "Shuddup Koki-Ru." Kokoro, growled to her dark side. Even though it didn't seem like it, Kokoro and her 'Dark Side' got along quite well. Kokoro began 'hnning' along with her song on her I pod. Kokoro heard someone was coming out the door. Kokoro looked up, standing there was Kai. Kokoro ignored him and looked back at the screen. She then realized that she was staring at a blank screen. She grumbled to her self a bit and closed her laptop. Kai looked at her as if to say 'You look familiar'. Kokoro gave him a 'whatever' glare and walked inside. Kokoro again resumed her perch on the sofa and listened to everyone talking. "Where's Tyson?" Ureshii asked. "Eating." Kokoro answered. "Still?" Mai asked. "Still. It doesn't surprise me." Kokoro responded. "Why not?" Mai asked. "He's a pig, a loud mouth and I'm about to hit him with a dictionary if he keeps staring at me." Kokoro said still staring evenly at the group in front of her. "H-How did you know?" Tyson stuttered. Kokoro glared at him, "Sensed you." "H-how?" Tyson stuttered again. "Hn." Kokoro muttered. "Whoa!" Kenny said shocked. "What?" Kokoro glared at him. "That's the most you've spoken all day to us." Kenny replied still shocked. Kokoro gave him a glare that meant 'Do I really care about that' with out even saying it. "N-no I-I just thought it was interesting." Kenny stuttered. Kokoro rolled her eyes. "Everyone it's late! You should probably get to bed. Especially the Bladebreakers, You've got Beybattles tomorrow." Mrs. Gana replied. "I call the couch!" Ureshii cried. "I get chair!" Mai called. "Tree." Kokoro said. Mai jumped to the chair and Kokoro swung out to the tree outside of the camper. "Why are you sleeping out there?" Rei asked. "Because this is where I always sleep when we're here." Kokoro answered bluntly from a tree branch. "But what if it rains?" Rei asked again. Kokoro pulled a tarp out of the tree. "Oh. That makes sense." Rei answered his own question. Kokoro nodded. Kokoro put the tarp back in a crook of a branch and settled down. "Night Tyson, Kenny, Rei, Kai, Ureshii, Mai, Kokoro!" Max called. "Night Max, Kenny, Rei, Kai, Ureshii, Mai, Kokoro!" Tyson called. It went on for some time and finally the talking stopped. Kokoro and Kai were the only ones who didn't say goodnight to anyone. The lights in the camper blinked out. Kokoro waited a few minutes and then swung out of her tree. She loved night. It was so peaceful. "Tyson better not wake up or I _will_ hit him with a dictionary." Kokoro thought. An hour later Kokoro swung back into the tree. It began to rain slightly but Kokoro didn't care, she like rain.


	5. In which they visit the Renaissance

-x-

Yo again, readers! (?) How do you like this story so far?

-x-

In the morning Kokoro was, as usual, the first one up. She swung silently into the camper from the tree. Ureshii had rolled off the couch and Kokoro stepped over her. Mai had stayed sitting in the chair. Kokoro walked into the kitchen. She was staring at the ground as she walked and her head bumped into some one's shoulder. She looked up sharply to see Kai. Kokoro blinked and walked around him. "At least it wasn't Tyson." Kokoro thought. "I'm glad it wasn't Ureshii." Kai thought. Kokoro started pancakes for breakfast when Rei came in. "Wow. You're up early." Rei observed. "Yuh huh." Kokoro replied concentrating on the food. "Want help?" Rei asked. "Whatever." Kokoro replied. "Cut some strawberries." Kokoro said absentmindedly. "Kai. Can you set the table instead of just staring." Kokoro called to Kai who was standing staring at the pan on the stove. Kai grunted in return and grabbed some silver wear. Rei finished cutting the strawberries and put them in a dish. "Any thing else?" He asked. "Syrup and butter." Kokoro replied. "Sure." Rei said getting the syrup and butter and setting them on the table. "Hn." Kokoro said still staring at the pan. "Sure, glad to help." Rei said taking that as a thanks and walking into the living room. "Hnn." Kai responded following Rei. Ureshii, who was sitting in the living room as she had since Kokoro had come in, walked into the kitchen. "'Morning!" Ureshii cried. "Don't shout!" Kokoro hissed. "Sorry." Ureshii replied lowering her voice. Kokoro grabbed her I pod and put her ear buds in and turned it on. "You're up already?" Mai asked stumbling into the kitchen from the living room. "Hnn." Kokoro replied. "That smells good." Kenny said walking into the kitchen. "Move." Kokoro said glaring at Kenny who was standing in front of the pot cabinet. Kenny moved out of the way and Kokoro grabbed a soup pot out of the cabinet. "Soup?" Mai asked. Kokoro nodded. "Cool what kind?" Rei asked coming in again. "Chicken wild rice." Kokoro answered. 

Forty-five minutes later, after the base ingredients were mixed, Kokoro added the wild rice, onion, and bacon bits to the other mixture and finished cooking it. The pancakes had just been warming on the stove for the time, as they were finished. Max and Mrs. Gana had come stumbling in while they were cooking and had stood and watched. Max walked back to his and Tyson's room and tried to get Tyson up. "He won't get up. " Max said when he came back into the kitchen. "I'll get him up." Kokoro muttered. The whole group followed, except Kai, to see how Kokoro would get Tyson up. "Tyson! You just got defeated by Kai!" she shouted. "I demand a rematch!" Tyson shouted, jumping out of bed. Tyson looked around confused at the group standing around him. "That got him up." Mai observed. Kokoro smirked and walked out of the room. "Where'd Kai go?" Tyson demanded. "You never battled him." Ureshii said flatly. "Huh?" Tyson asked. "What ever. It's time to eat." Ureshii replied. Kokoro was sitting at the table when the rest of the group filed out of Tyson's room. "You better eat quickly." Mai said to the Bladebreakers. "Yeah we should." Rei agreed. "How many battles do you have to day?" Ureshii asked. "Fifty some." Max answered off handedly. "Wow." Mai said astounded. "Yeah." Max agreed. 

The Bladebreakers left right after breakfast to go to the Bey battles. The Shadowed Glory was following later. "Ya know. It's weird. Yesterday you were all crabby but today you're talking to everyone more. Especially Rei. I think you like him!" Ureshii said to Kokoro. Kokoro ignored that and continued to wash the dishes. Why bother arguing with Ureshii. "Or not." Mai added to Ureshii's sentence. "C'mon Kokoro! We're going!" Ureshii called from the entry hall. "I'll be there later." Kokoro replied softly. "All right!" Ureshii called back. Kokoro heard the door open and close. Kokoro sighed and turned the radio on. It was a sad, dreary song that was playing. 'Booringgg.' Kokoro thought bluntly. As the song ended Kokoro got up and switched the radio off. Kokoro grabbed her hat and walked out the door. She turned back into the house and grabbed her I pod. Kokoro walked out of the camper again and into the stands of the Beyarena. "You know, so far the only ones who've defeated The Bladebreakers are The Shadowed Glory." one kid who was in the stands said as Kokoro was walking past. "Hey! There's one of The Shadowed Glory!" The other kid cried. "Can we have your autograph?" The first kid asked. Kokoro glared at them and continued on walking to the rest of The Shadowed Glory. "Uh..." The kids said starring after her. Kokoro listened to her I pod and tuned out the rest of the world. 

The end of the battles came slowly for the people in the stands, especially for The Shadowed Glory as they were going to be staying for yet another day. 'Can this get any worse?' Kokoro thought. As the Bladebreakers and The Shadowed Glory walked back to the camper Kokoro loosened metal bands that kept her dark side contained and took them off her wrist for the moment. Suddenly Kokoro felt a hand on her bands. She spun around to see Tyson. "What are you doing!?" Kokoro screeched. "Uh, Uh." Tyson stuttered. "Don't touch my bands!" Kokoro screeched not waiting for a complete answer. "All right!" Tyson shouted, saluting to her. Kokoro glared at him and walked into the camper, putting the bands back on after rubbing her wrists a bit. "Ah. Great to be back at the camper." Mai sighed. Ureshii nodded in agreement. There was a knock on the door. Mai looked at Mrs. Gana and she shrugged. Mai walked to the door. "Can I have your autograph?" The kid at the door asked. "Sure." Mai agreed. Mai wrote her name in her twisting script. "Here you go." Mai said happily. "Thanks!" The kid cried and left. Mai blinked happily and went back inside. "Wha!?" Mai said surprised as she saw Kokoro with a dictionary chasing Tyson around the camper. "What did I miss?" Mai asked. "Well, Tyson just jumped up to grab Kokoro 's metal bands (Kokoro: they were off again, damn it, they get annoying after a while) and got them and then Kokoro started to chase him with the dictionary." Rei summarized. "Okay..." Mai replied. Kokoro careened around the table after Tyson. "Damn it!!" Kokoro cried. "Uh Kokoro?" Mai asked. "What!" Kokoro screeched, stopping in her chase. "Don't do any thing to him." Mai said calmly. "Why?" Kokoro replied. "He does still have to battle tomorrow." Mai replied. "Oh, right." Kokoro muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll get him when we get back to your house." Kokoro continued. Mrs. Gana sighed, "Just don't destroy the house." Kokoro glared at Tyson and sat down on the arm of the couch. Once again replacing the metal bands. "So, how long are you planning on staying in town?" Ureshii asked The Bladebreakers. "Well, five more days probably." Tyson replied glaring at Kokoro. "Okay. That should be fun." Ureshii replied. "Yeah it should be fun, if I don't get killed!" Tyson agreed. Kokoro snorted. 'Gaah! I'm going to get him!' Kokoro shouted to her self. Kokoro got up and stalked out of the camper. "Eh? Where's she going?" Kokoro heard Tyson asked. "Don't bother." Kai replied. "He has a nice voice." Kokoro thought. 'Gaah! What the hell am I thinking!' Kokoro screeched to herself and hit herself with the dictionary she was still carrying. Kokoro sighed and walked to the Beyarena. 

Kokoro and Hoshi practiced until it was dark and then headed back to the camper. Every one else was playing a board game. "Hey Kokoro!" Mai called. Kokoro grunted and sat on the arm of the couch. "Why do you all ways sit there?" Max asked. "Because I feel like it." Kokoro answered. "Oh. All right." Max replied. "Wanna play?" Ureshii asked Kokoro. "No." Kokoro answered. "Okay." Ureshii replied and went back to the game. "You should go to bed!" Mrs. Gana called from her room where she was reading. "Yeah. All right." Ureshii called back. Everyone walked to his or her room, chair, sofa, or tree. The night was uneventful. 

Breakfast was simple, just oatmeal and the group were out early to the battlefield. "It's interesting to watch all the other battles." Ureshii was saying. Mai was hardly paying attention; she was watching the battle going on. Kokoro was most certainly not paying attention; she was listening to her music and reading and, of course, plotting. 

The day passed slowly and when evening came Kokoro walked to the Beyarena after every one left. Standing at one end of the Beydish, Kokoro launched her Blade into it. As she was about to call Hoshi out when another Beyblade came into the Beydish. "Eh?" Kokoro said and looked up. Standing there was Rei. "C'mon. Let's head back to the camper. You don't have to practice everyday." Rei said. "Who cares what I do?" Kokoro asked catching her Beyblade. "We do." Rei answered catching his own Blade. From behind him came the rest of The Shadowed Glory, Mrs. Gana and all the rest of the Bladebreakers, except for Kai. "Well at least someone is smart." Kokoro muttered referring to Kai not coming. "I don't need anyone looking after me." Kokoro shouted up to the group. "You need to have fun sometimes!" Tyson called down. "Fun? I am having fun." Kokoro called back. "Leave her." Kai said walking up. The group looked at the two of them strangely then left. Kokoro sighed and launched her Beyblade again and continued to practice. 

It was again dark when she got back to the camper from training. The group seemed to have forgotten their meeting at the Beydish and were all talking, except Kai well, you get the point. 'How the heck can they talk that much?' Kokoro thought. Kokoro went into the tree early, not to sleep, but to think. She still hadn't come up with a way to defeat Kai except to practice, but much practicing wouldn't happen here. "Why didn't we leave today?" Kokoro asked suddenly sticking her head through the window. "We wanted to be sure that all the people who wanted to Beybattle us had." Max answered. "We're leaving tomorrow then?" Kokoro asked. "Yep!" Ureshii said happily. Kokoro grumbled about people being too happy and climbed to the top of her tree. It started to rain a few minutes later. "Ey! Kokoro! You got your tarp?" Ureshii asked from inside the house. Kokoro grunted in reply. "I couldn't care less if I got wet." Kokoro muttered to herself and went lower in the tree. 

The next morning dawned cold and cloudy. Kokoro, up early as always, jumped down from her tree into the camper. Last night Ureshii had stayed on the sofa. Kokoro grunted quietly and walked into the kitchen. Just then a bucket of cold water was dumped on her head. "Harrr Yaaaa!" Kokoro cried whirling around and landing in a battle stance, her hands curled at her sides. Kokoro looked surprised to see Max standing there. "What did you do that for!" Kokoro screeched, not even caring how loud she was. "It was for fun!" Max said smiling. "FUN?! That's what you call fun?" Kokoro screeched waking Ureshii and Mai up. "What's going on?" asked a bleary eyed Ureshii. Kokoro thundered out of the camper and slammed the door closed. Kokoro ran and as soon as she was far enough away she let Hoshi out. "That was cold water." Kokoro muttered ringing out her hair. "Let's go Hoshi, we're going to Mai's." Kokoro muttered and jumped on Hoshi. 

"That went well." Mai hissed. "I was just trying to lighten her up." Max said apologetically. "I know." Mrs. Gana sighed. "Where do you think she went?" Kenny asked. "Well either the Beydish here or back to Mai's house." Ureshii answered. "Ureshii and I'll go look at the Beydish." Mai volunteered. "Good idea." Mrs. Gana agreed and the two girls ran out the camper. The look at the Beydish proved useless and the girls reported what they found: nothing. "Well then she must be back at our house." Mrs. Gana said. "I hope." Mrs. Gana added to herself. 

Kokoro and Hoshi made it quickly back to Mai's house. "Why am I here? They all ways know I'll either come here or go to the Beydish in town." Kokoro asked. 'So predictable.' Koki-ru growled in her mind. "Whatever. I'll go to the underground training area here." Kokoro muttered, glaring into thin air at her dark half. Kokoro crossed the bridge and was glad it hadn't flooded yet. She unlocked the door with the key she had and let herself and Hoshi in. "Nice to back." Hoshi muttered. Kokoro nodded and went over to the closet in one of the spare rooms. She lifted the cleverly concealed trap door and climbed down the latter into a side room off the main basement. You could get into it from the basement but this way was easier. There was one small window in the room and it let in only a little light. Torches lighted the rest of the room. The room was furnished with medieval armor and dark tapestries. Kokoro had furnished this Beyblade room. There were two other rooms off the main basement, one for each of The Shadowed Glory. Each of the rooms had been design by the one who would use it. Off the three rooms was one large room that held a Beydish and some couches. The room had some of the furnishings from each of the girls practice areas. To get to this room you had to go through one of the three practice rooms. Kokoro sat on one of the black couches with cat claw feet on the bottom. "Long day." She muttered to the painting of a dragon on the far wall above the concealed door. 

Mrs. Gana, the other two Shadowed Glory, and the Bladebreakers raced back to Mai's as fast as was allowed. When they got to the house, Mai and Ureshii jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped. The Bladebreakers followed more slowly not sure what to do with a house on an island, and on stilts. Mai and Ureshii ran across the bridge to the house. "Your house has stilts?" Tyson asked uncertainly. "Yes!" Mrs. Gana replied rushing across the bridge. Mai burst into the house. "Mom! The door was unlocked! Kokoro is defiantly here!" Mai called to her mom. "Good!" Mrs. Gana cried. Mai charged into the kitchen and looked, then the living room and her mother's room. "Any luck?" Mai asked Ureshii. "Not yet." Ureshii said dejectedly. "Hey! Ureshii could she have visited the medieval era?" Mai asked. Ureshii immediately knew she was talking about Kokoro 's training area. "She could've." Ureshii answered. The Bladebreakers looked at Mai and Ureshii like they were insane and continued to look around the house. "Go!" Ureshii hissed at Mai. Mai nodded and snuck away. Mai ran into one of the spare rooms and found the trapdoor and opened it. She climbed down the latter and found Kokoro sitting on one of her sofas. Kokoro blinked and looked at Mai. "Max's sorry." Mai said. Kokoro grunted and nodded. Mai smiled and was happy that Kokoro had forgiven Max. "Everyone's here." Mai said. "C'mon let's show them around." Mai said smiling. Kokoro sighed and got up. Kokoro climbed up the latter first and looked around. "Anyone?" Mai asked from behind Kokoro. Kokoro shook her head and climbed out. They didn't tell anyone that they had training rooms down there; the only one who knew was Mrs. Gana since it was her house. Kokoro looked around the room and quickly grabbed a dictionary. "You're still on about that?" Mai hissed, as Kokoro looked around the corner into the living room the group had moved into the kitchen and were sitting at the table. "Yes. Wear this." Kokoro hissed shoving a medieval dress over Mai's head. Kokoro and Mai walked out into the kitchen from the living room. "W-where did you come from?" Kenny asked. "Medieval era." Mai said simply taking off the dress to reveal her regular clothes beneath it. The Bladebreakers stared with wide eyes and Mrs. Gana smiled slightly but then concealed it with a look of surprise. Kokoro took Mai's medieval dress and set it on the back of a chair. "Where are they planning to stay while they're here." Ureshii asked looking at the Bladebreakers and whispering to Mai. "Well one of the spare rooms." Mai answered. "They're going to need more than one room." Kokoro hissed back. "All right. We'll show you your rooms." Mai said smiling. Mai walked to Kokoro 's spare room. "Rei and Kai, you'll stay in this room. " Mai said indicating the room. "Max, Tyson, and Kenny you'll stay in this room." Mai said at Ureshii's room. "Thanks." Kenny said. Mai nodded and smiled. "Where are we staying?" Ureshii asked when The Bladebreakers were getting settled in their new rooms. "My room!" Mai said, looking happy and pointing at the ceiling. Ureshii: 0o : Kokoro: --;; I don't know her "Oh no. I'm staying in my training hall." Kokoro spat. "That is a better idea." Ureshii agreed and Mai nodded reluctantly. "Mom, you can have my room." Mai said quietly to her mother. Mrs. Gana nodded. "Thanks for the rooms, but where are you staying?" Max asked. "Basement. Well what is close enough to a basement," Mai answered. "Isn't it cold down there?" Rei asked coming out of his and Kai's room. "No, it's quite nice." Ureshii answered. "Ok...if you're sure." Rei replied uncertainly. "He's kind." Mai muttered. Kokoro was about to hit Mai with the dictionary (for multiple things) but restrained her self. Kokoro, Mai, and Ureshii grabbed their sleeping bags and brought them downstairs. They left their sleeping bags in the main basement and went into their rooms/training areas. Kokoro's medieval based, Mai's was renaissance based, and Ureshii's was Punk Rocker (actually it matched her spiky silver with black highlighted hair). Kokoro sighed and sat on her bed. She got up and walked out. She met the rest of The Shadowed Glory out in the main basement. "Let's eat." Ureshii said and walked up stairs. Dinner was simple and short but very talkative.

After dinner everyone went to his or her rooms and The Shadowed Glory went to the basement. Kokoro walked into her training area and sat on the bed. She looked at the beam of moonlight hitting the Beydish. Hoshi came out of her Beyblade and stood by the bed. "Night Hoshi" Kokoro muttered as she blew out the torches and lay on her bed. 'Hey! I don't get a 'Good Night'?!' Koki-Ru screeched in Kokoro's mind. 'Ugh, good _night_' Kokoro sighed. Ureshii did the same in her room as she flicked off her lights and said good night to Omoi. Mai blew out her kerosene lamps and said good night to Arashi. Upstairs The Bladebreakers were saying good night and turning off their lights. 


	6. In which they return home

-x-

XD Sorry the last chapter was so long! I didn't really notice.

-x-

"MAI! URESHII! Kokoro!" Mrs. Gana screeched as she ran down stairs. "Uh?" Ureshii asked as she stumbled out of her training room. Kokoro was already up and walked calmly out. Mai dashed out to see what was wrong. "The bridge is out. We can't get off the island." Mrs. Gana breathed. "That's bad." Mai replied shocked. Kokoro snorted and walked upstairs. "I get the feeling she doesn't care." Mai muttered. "Same here." Ureshii replied and followed Kokoro up the stairs. The Bladebreakers were sitting in the kitchen looking worried, all except for Kai who was sitting and looking like he didn't care either. Tyson's eyes followed Kokoro, Mai and Ureshii to the front door. "Where are you going?" Max asked. "Boat trip." Ureshii answered. "Can I come?" Tyson asked excitedly. "You want to come around my yard?" Mai asked. "But you said a boat trip." Tyson said. "Yeah, a boat trip around our yard." Mai answered. "Can I still come?" Tyson asked again. "Yeah, I guess." Ureshii replied. "Yay!" Tyson cried smiling and ran out the door. "Don't-" Mai started. (Poor her, she's always getting cut off) SPLASH. "Fall in the water." Rei finished coming to the door. Kokoro shook her head and walked out to the boat that was tied to the house on the stilts. The water hadn't reached all the way up to the deck and was about seven feet below. "These stilts must be strong, to hold up a house and a basement." Max said. "Yeah, they're concrete." Mai replied. Kokoro got into the boat in front, Ureshii in the middle, and Mai in back. Tyson followed more slowly and got in behind Ureshii. "Cast Off!" Ureshii cried and grabbed her paddle from the bottom of the boat. 

The ride around the yard went well, except for when Tyson tipped the boat. Kokoro was muttering when they got back to the dock, something about not letting Tyson loose near water again. Mai was sighing and shaking her head at Kokoro, Ureshii was docking the boat and watching Tyson who was trying to climb up onto the dock from where he fell into the water, again. "Would you get out already?" Kokoro shouted from inside the house where she was drying her hair, again. "Oh stop complaining!" Mai shouted back. Kokoro turned from the window and walked deeper into the house. Ureshii got up from tying the boat. Tyson asked Mai from the water, "What's her problem?" Mai rolled her eyes, "She hates getting wet if she doesn't want to," and walked inside. Ureshii sighed and she followed Mai and Kokoro inside leaving Tyson to find his own way out. "A little help here!" Tyson shouted. 

Tyson was finally out of the flooded yard and into the house. Kokoro was making eggs and pancakes for breakfast, Mai was drawing, Ureshii was taking pictures for Mai, Rei was glaring at the rain, Kai was sitting with his legs crossed and eyes closed, Tyson was eagerly awaiting breakfast still dripping, Kenny was talking to Dizzy, Max was trying to talk to Tyson, and Mrs. Gana was helping Kokoro as much as she could without earning a glare from Kokoro. 

As the group, minus Kokoro who was eating downstairs in her training room, finished breakfast Mai got up and stretched. "What da ya wanna do ta day?" Ureshii asked. "I dunno. First I'm going to try to get Kokoro out of the medieval time and get her to do something with us." Mai replied walking downstairs. Kokoro heard her coming and opened the door from the inside. "You're lucky I'm alone." Mai muttered. "I could Sense you were." Kokoro answered. Mai shook her head; sensing was something Kokoro was very good at. "Why don't ya do something with us today?" Mai asked. "Because I'm training." Kokoro answered. "Still plotting against Kai?" Mai asked sitting next to Hoshi on the bed. "Hn." Kokoro answered icily. "Feh, why don't you ask him for a rematch?" Mai asked. "I might do that since he's standing on the other side of the door." Kokoro stated. "How did- never mind, I won't ask." Mai said more to herself than Kokoro. "Should I open the door on him?" Kokoro asked. "Sure." Mai answered. "Face." Kokoro said looking at the door. "Side." Mai said looking at Kokoro. They were betting on how he would fall when the door opened. "Back!" Ureshii cried jumping down from the trap door. "Is he listening?" Mai asked. "Yep!" Ureshii answered. Kokoro walked silently to the door. Kai was leaning on the door and listening to who ever were in there. "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself. Kokoro stood by the door and heaved on one side. Kai came falling in through the door from the sudden loss of the wall and landed on his face. Kokoro stopped leaning on that side and walked to the other side and heaved it closed. "Weird door." Kai thought. Kokoro finished pushing the door and walked to the bed. "I won. Pay up." Kokoro muttered. "All right." Mai sighed, handing Kokoro a dollar. Kokoro walked to Ureshii and got another dollar. "What are they talking about?" Kai asked him self. Kokoro suddenly remembered that Hoshi was there and looked at the bitbeast who was staring wide-eyed at Kai. Kokoro jumped up and sat in front of Hoshi. "What's that red thing?" Kai asked staring at the bed. "Uh...Uh...a blanked." Mai said as Kokoro sat bolt upright. "Hoshi." Kokoro hissed, "Get in your 'blade." Hoshi obeyed and disappeared into the blade. Kai looked at the Beydish then at The Shadowed Glory on the bed. "Training area." Mai muttered looking at the ground. "I challenge you," Kokoro said standing up and looking at Kai, "To a rematch." "I accept your challenge." Kai asked, looking quizzically at the Beydish on the floor. "No, it's a potato." Kokoro said sarcastically noticing Kai's critical gaze at the black Beydish. Kai glared at Kokoro. "Duh we're not battling here!" Mai shouted and walked back to a back door hidden in the shadows. Mai leaned on one side of the door and there was a scraping and the door opened into the battle arena in the last room. Just then Rei, Tyson, and Max came falling in to Kokoro 's training room. "Mind as well go get Kenny." Ureshii sighed and went to pick up the other three. "What is this place?" Max asked in wonder. "Training area! It's way sweet, ne?" Ureshii called over her shoulder as she walked up stairs to get Kenny. They all regrouped in the battle arena for the match, Ureshii leading a stunned Kenny. Kokoro stood on one side and Kai on the other. The rest of the Bladebreakers and the Shadowed Glory were sitting on the couches. "Three...two…one... Let It Rip!" Kokoro and Kai shouted. "Beat her again Kai! She's easy!" Tyson shouted. Kokoro snarled and narrowed her eyes. "Hoshi!" Kokoro hissed. "Go Dranzer!" Kai cried. "Hoshi! Fire Fang!" Kokoro screeched. Hoshi's attack landed squarely on Dranzer. Kai looked surprised. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" Kai shouted. "Hoshi! Dodge and use Flaming Claw!" Kokoro shouted. Kai opened his mouth in surprise as Kokoro knocked his blade out of the Beydish. Kokoro looked just as surprised. "I-I beat him." Kokoro stuttered. Tyson stared at the wide-eyed Kai. "You did that on purpose, right Kai?" Max asked. "No he didn't, Max." Dizzy said. "He didn't?" Tyson asked. "No." Kenny said. Hoshi went back into the blade and it jumped into Kokoro 's hand. Kai smirked and walked away. Kokoro looked at the ground and walked out as well. "Eh? Where's Kokoro going? She just won." Ureshii said looking at Kokoro. 

Kokoro walked up stairs after the battle and onto the porch. "I wonder where Kai went?" Kokoro thought out loud. "Hm. Oh well." Kokoro swung onto the roof from the porch railing. Kokoro landed lightly and stood up. She walked to the side facing the back yard and sat down. On the other side of the roof Kai sat facing the road, unbeknownst to Kokoro. Hoshi came out and sat beside Kokoro. The sun was just setting. "The stars will come soon." Hoshi said quietly. Kokoro nodded and continued to watch the sky. "Kai is sitting on the other side of the roof." Hoshi said quietly and plainly. "Wha? How could I not Sense him." Kokoro worried out loud. "Your Senses are clouded." Hoshi said softly. "No, they're not." Kokoro hissed venomously. "You're thinking of Kai." Hoshi persisted. Kokoro gave up and watched the sky darken. Hoshi looked up as well. "Darkness is here." Kokoro said and got up. Hoshi got up as well and looked over the flooded yard. It was the longest night and Kokoro and Hoshi would become invisible for the rest of the night until morning. Kokoro's feet and legs were already beginning to fade. All of Hoshi's legs had disappeared and her main body was starting. Hoshi looked around at Kokoro and saw that only her head remained and that too was disappearing. "Swell, we're invisible." Hoshi said sarcastically. Kokoro snarled and looked back at the water. Kokoro and Hoshi could still be heard but not seen; only Kokoro and Hoshi could see each other.


	7. In which some things happen

"Oh no." Mai breathed as the Bladebreakers and Mrs. Gana walked up to start dinner. "What." Ureshii asked quietly. "It's the longest night." Mai replied. "Oh dang." Ureshii replied shocked. "That's why Kokoro left after the battle." Mai said quietly. "I hope she's somewhere safe." Ureshii said, worriedly. Mai nodded and walked out of the room followed by Ureshii.

Kai was still sitting on the roadside of the roof when darkness came. "I guess I'll stay out here for a while." Kai said to the darkness. "Hoshi! Get back here! You don't dare!" Kokoro shouted as she chased her invisible bitbeast onto the other side of the roof and near Kai. Kai looked surprised and looked up to see who had spoken. No one was there. "Catch me if you can!" Hoshi shouted. "Raaa!" Kokoro shouted as she tripped over Kai's legs. "Uh? Who's there?" Kai asked softly. "Ha! Us!" Hoshi cried. "What suddenly made you so happy." Kokoro hissed and got up from lying on the roof. "Why, what ever do you mean?" Hoshi said coyly. Kokoro glared at her bitbeast as she sat on the roof. "Ya know, you're really annoying sometimes." Kokoro snarled. "Who's 'us'?" Kai asked again. "You're SO dead, Hoshi." Kokoro hissed and leapt at Hoshi. "Kokoro?" Kai asked tentivly. Kokoro stopped mid leap and sat down on the roof. "Is that you Kokoro?" Kai asked again to the darkness. "Yes, it's me." Kokoro said quietly. "Where are you?" Kai asked. "I'm here." Kokoro said quietly and looked at Kai from where she was sitting farther down the roof. "Where? I can't see you?" Kai said again looking harder. "You won't be able to see me, no matter how hard you look." Kokoro replied softly again. "What do you mean?" Kai asked. "Can't you tell, or are you blind?" Hoshi said coldly. "Oh so now you're yourself." Kokoro hissed to her bitbeast, whacking her on the head with her fist. "What are you talking about?" Hoshi asked innocently, rubbing her head with a paw. "Oh please Hoshi. You know exactly what." Kokoro glared at Hoshi. "Isn't Hoshi your bitbeast?" Kai asked looking at where he thought Kokoro was sitting. "Yes." Kokoro answered simply. "But, bitbeasts don't usually come out unless they are called." Kai replied. "Ours come out when they want, but mostly only when other people, unless they are friends, aren't about." Kokoro explained, sighing. "You said 'ours'." Kai said. "Yes. Mai, Ureshii, and mine." Kokoro replied looking at Kai. "Why are you invisible?" Kai asked. "We don't know. Every night on the longest night, until dawn, we're invisible." Kokoro lied, she knew perfectly well why she was invisible, a curse from another team when Kokoro was still captain of The Shadowstalkers, along with the curse to turn 'black' when ever she became insanely angry, she had fixed that problem, for the most part. Going black for her was based on speed; she now wore metal rings on her wrists and ankles. Kokoro stood up and walked up to where Kai sat and sat next to him. "Don't you dare, Hoshi." Kokoro hissed. "Dare what?" Kai asked. "Nothing." Kokoro said sharply. Kai shrugged and was finally getting used to an invisible Kokoro. "Hey! Kai! Ya up there?" Tyson cried as he scrabbled up onto the roof. Kokoro jumped up. "Wait." Kai said softly. "Why?" Kokoro asked watching Tyson move closer. "No one can see you." Kai said watching the invisible Kokoro. "No, I don't want to have someone that idiotic learn my secret." Kokoro spat and ran to the far end of the roof followed by Hoshi. Kai sighed and Tyson ran closer. "Whom were you talking to?" Tyson asked. "Hnn." Kai replied. Kenny suddenly came up and came running over. About three feet from Kai, Kenny slipped, crashing into Kai and sent him sliding down the roof and into the fourteen feet of water ten feet below from Kenny's impact on him. "KAI!" Kokoro shouted. "Kai!" Tyson and Kenny echoed the girl's cry. Kokoro jumped on Hoshi and ran over the edge of the roof. Kai was falling through the water and hadn't been able to get a breath before he had gone under. "Hurry Tyson! Get Mai!" Kenny shouted not noticing the shout from the other side of the roof. The current was strong from the past rain and was sweeping Kai along. "Hurry!" Kokoro shouted to her invisible bitbeast. "Who's that?" Tyson asked bewildered. "I don't know. I can't pick up any signals from them, what ever they are." Dizzy said dejectedly "But that doesn't matter! Get Mai!" Kenny shouted. Tyson jumped off the roof onto the railing and into the house to get Mai. Hoshi ran above the water. Kokoro reached down into the water when she was close enough to Kai. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up onto Hoshi behind herself. Kai had been knocked out from lack of air. " Invisibility has its advantages." Kokoro muttered. "Are you sure you can carry both of us?" Kokoro asked her bitbeast as they were racing back to the roof. "No." Hoshi answered. "WHAT!" Kokoro screeched, whacking her bitbeast on the head again. Kokoro and Hoshi landed on the roof just as Mai, Ureshii and Tyson came up. Kokoro gently dropped Kai on the roof and backed away from him to let the others get there. "How did he get up here?" Tyson asked. "He some how floated up here." Kenny replied mystified. "How could he float?" Tyson demanded. "I don't know." Kenny replied. Mai and Ureshii exchanged a look. They both knew who it was, Kokoro. "Oh good. We'll have some light, dawns coming." Kenny said relieved. Kokoro had completely forgotten that she was on a time limit for her invisibility. She and Hoshi ran to the other side of the roof and jumped down onto the porch. As dawn came Kokoro was quickly regaining her usual self, Hoshi as well. Hoshi went into her Beyblade and Kokoro then jumped up onto the railing and roof again and looked like she had no clue what was going on, and that she didn't care. "Kokoro! Kai fell off the roof!" Ureshii shouted pretending to inform her friend. "Hnn?" Kokoro replied and walked forward towards the group. "How can you not care?" Tyson asked wide-eyed. "Feh." Kokoro replied. "I'd say she's another Kai." Kenny said out loud. "She is a bit like him, now that they're together. I never noticed it before." Mai nodded. "Yeah! It's amazing how similar they are." Ureshii agreed. During this conversation Kokoro was taking Kai's pulse in his wrist. Kokoro stood up and began walking back towards the porch railing. "Is he okay?" Kenny asked. "He'll live." Kokoro answered not looking back. "C'mon we should get him down." Kenny said. Tyson and Kenny half carried half dragged Kai to the edge of the roof. Kenny and Tyson tried to balance the unconscious Kai on the railing so they could get down and they did, for about three seconds, before he fell. Kokoro was standing on the porch watering the plants and noticed Kai falling. She dropped the watering can, but some of the water sprayed up and got her hair wet, and grabbed Kai by the arms before he hit his head on something. "Geez, what were they doing? He's half dead already." Kokoro thought. Tyson and Kenny scrambled down after Kai fell and saw Kokoro holding him. "Thanks for catching him." Kenny said gratefully. Kenny and Tyson again picked up Kai and dragged/walked him into the house and onto the couch. Mai and Ureshii followed. "You saved Kai when he fell in the water, didn't you." Mai said quietly. "Hnn." Kokoro nodded. Ureshii and Mai smiled and continued to walk inside followed by Kokoro who was, yet again, ringing water out of her hair. Kokoro collapsed on the couch and soon fell asleep. Kai had woken up sometime around nine a.m. but then fallen asleep again. Kokoro woke up at ten a.m. and got her self a cup of tea and went to sit in the chair again. Everyone else was still asleep. "Geez how long are they going to sleep?" Kokoro thought. "They weren't the ones who were up all night saving people and being invisible, and they're sleeping later than us." Kokoro said to her bitbeast who was sitting on the floor half asleep half awake. Her bitbeast snorted in reply. "Tyson's coming." Kokoro said quietly and her bitbeast quickly went into her beyblade. Tyson came stumbling into the living room. "Is breakfast done?" He asked looking at Kokoro. "Make it yourself." Kokoro said icily. "I can't cook!" Tyson said surprised. "Too bad." Kokoro snorted. "She is like Kai." Tyson muttered walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

A scream woke everyone else up and they ran into the living room to see Kokoro sitting calmly and Kai still asleep. "What was that scream!" Mai cried. "Tyson is making breakfast." Kokoro replied looking at the wide-eyed group. "You let him make breakfast?" Max asked bewildered. "Well I'm not making it and he wanted it so he's making it himself." Kokoro replied. Everyone else, but Kokoro and Kai, ran into the kitchen to see what the scream was. Tyson was trying to use the mixer but it exploded and the pancake mix went up onto the ceiling. The tea, mean while, had boiled over the pot and was steaming on the stove. "Kokoro!" Mai cried. Kokoro came stalking in. "What." Kokoro said coldly. "Look what Tyson did!" Ureshii cried. "Yuh huh." Kokoro said absentmindedly and walked over and got the rest of the tea that was in the pot and walked back into the living room. "She doesn't care." Mai said mystified, her mouth hanging open a bit.


End file.
